Day In The Life of The Knight Siblings
by EngieFangirl
Summary: A day in the life of the Knight household. Kendall has hockey practice and Katie is grounded...


Kendall was just about to leave for his hockey practice at school that was starting in half an hour when Katie came running down the stairs.

Katie: Kendall, Kendall!

K: Yes?

Ka: Can I please go with you? (She asked smiling angelically)

K: Nope. You know that you're grounded and mom would kill me if I allowed you to go out of the house.

Ka: Please, Kendall. I just want to watch you guys practicing. I promise that I don't want to do anything else, I don't have any ulterior motives.

K: No, Katie. I cannot go against what mom said.

Ka; But you like having me at your practices.

K: I know but you're grounded you can go with me next week. Okay?

Ka: Kendall please?

K: No Katie, next time okay? I love you and I need to go now. Bye. (He said giving her a kiss on the head before leaving)

Katie sighed, looking out the window as Kendall drove off. After about a second of contemplation, she took her coat, money for a cab and the house keys and left.

...

Kendall arrived at the school's hockey field five minutes later. He didn't live far from the school at all but he was never in the mood of carrying his large bag on his back all the way home after an intense practice so he drove.

When he got out of the car his saw his best friends Logan, Carlos and James already on the field standing and stretching and he walked over to them. They greeted each other and then they all starting stretching before their coach got there.

...

Katie arrived just as the coach did and was excited for that because she would get to watch the whole practice but she would have to leave five minutes before practice ended if she wanted to make it home before Kendall got there.

The boys started running their rounds around the track and Katie did her best to hide behind a few of the trees and when they started with their practice she took her place at the edge of the stands out of the players sight.

About an hour into practice...

Kendall was on his way to make a goal when two guys bigger than him came running towards him from in front of him. He struggled to get through them but Kendall was one of the four best players on the team and easily made it past them and shot the puck into the goal post and everyone including Katie cheered, hers being the loudest.

Kendall turned his head toward where she was sitting and scowled at her and she knew she was busted. Katie also knew that leaving now would only make things worse so she sat and waited until Kendall's practice was over.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**...

Practice finished and Kendall said goodbye to his friends telling them that he needed to take Katie home and then walked towards her.

K: Get in the car Katie. (He said walking past her)

Ka: Ken... (She was cut off)

K: Please just get in the car Katie. (He said with a disappointed tone in his voice)

Ka: Okay.

They got in the car and started driving home.

**At Home**

Kendall opened the door and held it opened for Katie to go in before he went in.

Ka: I'm sorry I didn't listen to you but I really wanted to watch you guys playing. (She said sitting down on the couch)

Kendall put his bag down by the door and went to take a place next to Katie on the couch.

Ka: Please say something, big brother.

K: Aggg, (He sighed rubbing his hands over his face) You know I hate that I can't get angry with you, Katie. You really disappointed me today.

Ka: You can be angry, I disobeyed you, it's okay.

K: No it's not but... (He started smiling) You still have to get punished.

Ka: I hate when you get that smile on your face, are you going to tell on me or what?

K: Nah, I have a better idea.

Ka: What?

K: Uh, I don't know. Maybe I'll let out the tickle monster he says attacking her with tickles.

Ka: ken... Kendall, ple-please le-eav-e me pl-eeease stop! (She shouted as went to her sides)

K: Only if you apologize. (He smiled pinning her arms above her head tickling her underarms)

Ka: Ke-endall, please!

K: Nope, now apologize or I'm not leaving you little lady. (He laughed looking at her face that was quickly turning red)

Ka: I... I'm sssorry K.. K. Kendall.

K: For what? (He asked not relenting)

Ka: Ke...enda..ll! Pl..ease St..op!

K: Why are you sorry baby sister?

Ka: I... I'm ssssssorry (she couldn't continue because she was laughing so hard)

K: Not good enough.

Ka: I'm sss-ssorry f-four sss_ssnea.. ooout.

K: Good, now will you do it again?

Ka: Nooo, I..ii.i.i. promise.

K: Okay. (He said leaving her arms and patting her head)

Ka: You... e..ev..evil. (She gasped, trying to catch her breath)

K: And you were grounded.

Ka: I'll get.. you back for this.. I promise.

K: I'd like to see you try and if you try then I'll just tell mom you sneaked out while you were grounded.

Ka: You can't blackmail me.

K: I'm not blackmailing you I'm just keeping myself protected against you.

Ka: Hahaha.

K: Please don't do that again.

Ka; I won't, I promise.

K: Now come here. (He said holding his hands out open to her)

Katie smiled walking into her brothers arms and burying her head in his shoulder because he was still sitting)

K: I love you baby sister. (He said giving her a kiss on her forehead)

Ka: I love you too big brother and you played very well today.

Just then the door opened and their mother walked in.

J: What's going on here?

K &amp; Ka: Nothing. (They said at the same time and started laughing)

...

**The End...**

**A/n: This story was dedicated to Dalma22. She was the one who suggested the story and I hope I did her idea justice. I don't usually write one-shots so let me know what you guys think. Thanks Dalma22**


End file.
